When you were young
by Yuusei Her
Summary: Tsukishima se encontraba con el corazón destrozado esperando por un hombre guapo que le salve de esos días pasados,como si fuera tan fácil deshacer esos ayeres donde su piel sin arrugas se derretía con el calor de un flamante burla porque lo ha intentado y terminó arrumbado entre alcohol esperando a que su deseo se cumpliera,olvidando que su genio siempre fue Kuroo Tetsurou.
1. Sing us a song,you're the piano man

¡Hey! Lamento no pasarme por acá en un rato pero entre la escuela, el beteo de un fic que amo, algunas ayudas en traducciones y problemas personales no he podido escribir tanto como me gustaría o tan fluido pero es que a veces, aunque tenga el tiempo, estoy tan perdida y dispersa en varias cosas que termino no haciendo nada más que ver mi vida pasar entre mis dedos (?)

En fin, espero disfruten este fic de la OTP que hice desde una canción llamada "When you were young" de "The killers", si no la han oído, escúchenla ya que este fic está basado plenamente en esa canción que es ngh,hablando de...Esto es un fic ubicado varios años en el futuro,so...pero no es un AU,creo.

Como siempre, agradezco que me den la oportunidad de ser leída y, claro, no me enojaré si me dejan un fav/review/etc...Al contarrio, sería algo muy bueno.

Sin más que agregar (a excepción de que este fic trataré de actualizarlo una vez a la semana), ¡Gracias por leer!

Por cierto, Haikyuu es plena pertenencia de Haruichi Furudate y la canción When you were young de The Killers, igual Piano man es de Billy Joel

* * *

Sábado en la noche y una típica canción de Billy Joel resonaba en el bar donde miraba su whisky en las rocas derretirse con el transcurso del tiempo.

¿Cuánto había pasado desde que entró a ese lugar con olor a nicotina barata, sueños destrozados y alcohol? No sabía pero a juzgar por la manera en que las gotas del hielo caían en su amarillenta bebida, podía deducir el gran rato ahí sentado ya que de la pila de hielos iniciales ahora solo quedaba un pequeño cubito que luchaba desesperadamente por no descongelarse.

Inútil e irónico.

Sonrió un poco antes de agitar su bebida y deshacer ese pequeño cubo que dio una férrea batalla contra la temperatura durante ese tiempo. Al igual que él por tantos años.

¿Cuánto?

No tiene idea pero ¿En realidad importa?

Honestamente no sabe y, aún con más honestidad, no quiere saberlo porque en cualquier momento, el ahondar en esos pensamientos le haría terminar de derretirse como ese pedazo de hielo y diluirse en recuerdos dolorosos y fragmentos relativamente amargos.

"It's nine o'clock on a Saturday…"

Escuchó Tsukishima salir de las bocinas del bar, riendo un poco ya que el reloj exactamente marcaba las nueve de la noche del sábado. Justamente de todas las estúpidas canciones de ese hombre, debían poner esa.

Esa jodida canción que le recordaba los últimos veinticinco años de su vida, de su "exitosa y feliz" vida.

Giró sobre su asiento junto a la barra para observar a los demás clientes y ver si podía satisfacer su mente creando alguna historia loca que le sacara de ver el hielo derretirse y moverse de lado a lado mientras ayudaba a Billy con los coros de "Piano man".

Uno era un joven de cabellos negros y tez morena obsesionado con tomarle fotos a todo lo que pudiera. Pasó unos diez minutos haciendo de fotógrafo hasta que una pareja que constaba de un hombre azabache de lentes junto a otro hombre, que lucía mayor a comparación con el azabache, de cabellos grisáceos platinados y azules ojos llegó al bar. En instantes pudo observar como el brillo en la mirada del moreno desaparecía, opacada por el resplandor de los anillos que ese par usaba. El brillo era tanto que Tsukishima chasqueó la lengua y desvió la mirada, temiendo que si miraba otro rato a sus sortijas seguramente se quedaría ciego por el destello dorado que salía a todas direcciones.

No pudo escuchar mucho ya que el par de enamorados solo entró al bar a dejarle algo al moreno antes de salir entre risas y pequeños besos; el rubio en ese instante decidió tomarse de un tajo su whisky y pedir una bebida cargada de vodka para ver si así evitaba que su índice glucémico se disparara por la dulzura que la pareja desprendía.

Al recibir su trago, observó al hombre que minutos antes felicitaba a la pareja por su boda oficial (o algo así pudo distinguir entre Billy Joel y el marcado acento ruso del hombre de ojos azules) mirar a su celular con una sonrisa nostálgica, pidiendo un Tonic & Gin en lo que limpiaba sus lágrimas.

Ah, con qué era eso.

Tsukishima suspiró a modo de comprensión con ese hombre ya que varias veces había visto esa sonrisa; era esa sonrisa que aparecía para aparentar que el dolor no existía, que solamente rememorabas bellos recuerdos sin que te dolieran cuando por dentro miles de cuchillas se clavaban en tu alma a la misma vez. La misma asquerosa sonrisa que veía en su espejo desde hacía veinticinco largos años.

Por un momento sintió pena por el moreno, quizá porque esa silueta de un vaso lleno de alcohol siendo sujetado por una temblorosa mano adornado por una triste sonrisa le reflejaba al Kei de hace veinte años que se aferraba a torturarse viendo sus fotografías mientras decía que estaba feliz por él, que no era nada y demás estupideces hasta que la botella quedara vacía o su juicio lo suficientemente nublado como para ni siquiera saber bloquear el celular y seguir con el dolor de ver esas imágenes que rompían el poco corazón que le quedaba.

Mejor volteó nuevamente hacia la barra antes de que otra persona con el corazón destrozado entrara. Antes de ver su mísero reflejo y proyección en algún otro cliente de ese descorazonador lugar, después de todo, la gente ahí iba bajo la premisa de "El alcohol es la solución".

Otro trago a fondo de su bebida y, ahora, un nuevo encargo al bartender que lucía un llamativo lunar bajo el ojo no cubierto por su negra mata de cabello. Tsukishima se quedó observando con cierta discreción el hermoso gris de su mirar y la buena figura que se le marcaba cuando se volteaba a preparar los tragos, por lástima, el anillo que colgaba de la cadena en su cuello paró cualquier fantasía que al de lentes se le ocurriera (erótica o no).

El hombre al terminar su bebida la puso en la barra y para cuando Kei tocó el vaso, sintió el suave roce de los dedos del bartender con los suyos, mirándolo para notar una coqueta sonrisa seguida de un guiño antes de pasar a retirarse a atender a alguien más.

—Con que sí eres la solución ¿Eh? —Preguntó el rubio a su vaso irónicamente al sentir la estupidez invadirle por coquetear con el bartender que, con facilidad, era mínimo unos veintitantos años menor que él aunque, si el chico se lo proponía, no se negaría ante tal adonis prometedor de varios gemidos placenteros y un par de orgasmos que dejarían su cuerpo sin una gota de alcohol por el sudor del salvaje sexo practicado durante toda la noche sin descanso.

Sabía que el hombre solo le haría sentir un alivio momentáneo pero, si olvidaba ese dolor que le carcomía el pecho desde hace décadas, podría hasta llamarle una segunda vez para repetir la dosis.

—Técnicamente sí es una solución ya que en tu vaso tiene un sistema homogéneo formado por un solvente y un soluto, siendo tu soluto el hielo que se derritió.

Perfecto, ahora un cerebrito venía a aclararle una metáfora.

Dirigió su mirada con molestia al tipo que no sabía distinguir una jodida metáfora con una afirmación científica y, además, era lo suficientemente molesto como para ir de metiche a colarse a auto conversaciones que precedían al intento de coqueteo con el bartender.

¿Qué sucedió? No tiene ni un atisbo de certeza pero su boca se abrió por inercia en lo que sentía su pupila expandirse y contraerse en cuestión de milisegundos ante la imagen presentada ante él. Como si fuera un retrato salido del mismísimo infierno para atormentarle el resto de vida.

El molesto metiche contestón era un joven que tomaba asiento a su lado, pidiendo un "París de noche" antes de voltear a verle con esa boba sonrisa gatuna que era idéntica a la del tipo que acababan de enterrar horas antes.

Al salir de su ensimismamiento, Kei parpadeó un par de veces para saber si solo era el alcohol trabajando demasiado rápido en su cuerpo o la realidad golpeándole nuevamente la cara contra el piso, para su mala fortuna, el hombre frente a él no parecía etéreo.

Limpió sus gafas con cierta desesperación y nuevamente nada, al contrario, el joven parecía aún más divertido e interesado en sus acciones. Tras gruñir un poco finalmente decidió observar su bebida para cerciorar si no tenía una sustancia ajena a la de la bebida u olía a algún componente distinto al alcohol e ingredientes del trago pero no, su famoso "medias de seda" parecía tan común y corriente como otro de los tantos que el bartender preparaba.

Un par de minutos de meditación en un estado ligeramente etílico lo llevaron a la única conclusión lógica a la cual llegaría un científico dolido y relativamente ebrio: Dos palabras. Demencia senil.

¡Seguro era la demencia senil que corría en su familia atacándole en el peor momento! ¡Sí, era eso! Porque, bueno, era imposible que ese tipo estuviera de verdad en el bar ya que estaba enterrado varios metros bajo tierra. MUERTO.

¡O quizá un mecanismo de defensa! De esos donde al no aceptar la muerte de una persona la imaginas o algo de ese estilo. Apostaría su casa a que era eso.

Con un temple más calmado y una suave sonrisa triunfal dibujada en su poco arrugado rostro por llegar a la conclusión de su momentáneo problema, dio otro trago a su copa para ver si con ello se iba su alucinación.

—Vaya, en serio que es usted interesante, señor Tsukishima—El aludido escupió su trago al escuchar la voz proveniente del hombre que lucía asquerosamente divertido y se le notaba que aguantaba alguna carcajada con varios esfuerzos por la forma de tensar su juvenil cuello.

—Tú…Se supone que estás muerto ¿Me oíste? —Exclamó Tsukishima algo alterado—Tres jodidos metros bajo tierra sin moverte, siendo devorado por fauna nociva y algunos gusanos que seguramente vomitarán o se morirán al descubrir que comieron basura putrefacta—Bien, debía admitir que se había alterado un poco pero eso era normal ya que su cerebro comenzaba a pasarse con la broma de ver espíritus y demás alucionaciones, por lo que, al terminar de un trago su bebida azotó la copa en la barra y comenzó a hacer algunos cálculos para pedir su cuenta.

Mientras calculaba, decidió ignorar al ente a su lado, chasqueando su lengua con molestia ya que probablemente debía volver a esos ansiolíticos que no tomaba desde hace una década aproximadamente o quizá volver al puto psiquiatra para ser internado de una vez por todas gracias a su masoquista imaginación.

—Pfft—Cuando escuchó esa risa, Tsukishima volvió a voltear al hombre que ya no pudo con sus carcajadas y recargaba su cara en la barra mientras la golpeaba un poco por lo divertido de la situación—Mierda, ese viejo me dijo que usted era brillante pero le sobrevaloró porque cree que soy su fantasma que viene de quien sabe dónde a atormentarlo.

Bien, Kei estaba muy confundido y a la vez muy molesto. Una rara mezcla de ambos sentimientos, los cuales le hicieron bufar y acomodarse los lentes con el ceño fruncido, agradeciendo entre siseos al bartender por su nuevo vodka (decisión cambiada de último minuto por su cuenta debido a la risa del tipo a su lado).

—No me es muy divertido ser el payaso de un mocoso que apenas aprendió a limpiarse el trasero ayer—Refutó el de lentes para callar de una vez esa estúpida risa de hiena que le irrita desde los malditos quince años.

El chico paró su risa de a poco, alternándola con un par de tragos para que su episodio terminara de una vez y no molestara más al hombre rubio, el cual, comenzaba a hacer notoria una vena saltándole en su blanca frente.

Tras un respiro, el joven terminó de calmarse; volviendo a sonreír como cuando vio por primera vez a Tsukishima. Soltando otro par de risas con cautela dio un último sorbo a su bebida antes de decidirse a hablar.

—A mí me agrada que alaben mis méritos y el de limpiarme el trasero fue uno que me costó un par de meses y varios calzones ¿Sabe? —Solo un chasqueó de lengua fue emitido por el rubio, instando al azabache a continuar con su explicación—Pero no vine aquí por mi reconocimiento sino para conocerle.

El rubio enseguida dejó su vaso para voltear a ver al joven que le miraba con esos felinos ojos que aún en ese instante le estremecían tanto como los de su dueño original. Tragó con dureza algo de saliva por los efectos del escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo y asintió a modo de darle a permiso para seguir escuchando la historia.

—Como verá, me parezco demasiado al hombre del funeral—Una pequeña pausa de parte del azabache por el sorbo a su whisky solo alargaron más la tortura que azotaba internamente a Tsukishima pero divertía al bastardo de sonrisa retorcida frente a él—Soy Natsuki y como podrá usted deducir…


	2. He doesn't look a thing like Jesus

Ya está aquí la actualización /o/ Quizá casi nadie la espera pero ojalá y les agrade esto y si se metieron a ver por morbo,es un KuroTsukki pero habrá mención de otras parejas por si tenían el pendiente.

Agradezco los follows,favs y quien me dejó un review,gracias porque en serio me motivé para escribir este capítulo ya que estaba a nada de abandonar este proyecto como siempre pero por los favs,follows y ese review,decidí seguir.

El siguiente capítulo supongo que tardará una semana más o menos o chance un rato más pero no lo abandonaré.

¡Gracias por leer! Y espero sigan apoyándome, aún siendo anónimos o no, claro que un review/follow/fav nunca está demás además quisiera saber su opinión acerca del rumbo de esta historia.

* * *

—Kuroo-san…—Balbuceó el rubio totalmente petrificado ante el bello hombre de unos veinte años situado frente a él—Kuroo Natsuki.

La sonrisa en el menor solo se ensanchó antes de subir su bebida y moverla a modo de felicitación por la brillante deducción del de anteojos, siendo que éste seguía helado por verle.

Y es que era muy obvio que el joven frente a él fuera su hijo, después de todo, era como ver a Kuroo Tetsurou en sus buenos veintes con el cabello menos alborotado y un poco más largo pero con el mismo flequillo que cubría uno de sus ojos, los cuales en vez de ser avellana oscuro lucían un azul tan bello como el de las olas del mar en una despejada noche de verano y su brillo…Su brillo era como el reflejo de la luna que iluminaba el océano.

Sin más que agregar, un terrible sollozo fue emitido por el rubio, cubriendo su boca al instante, llorando todo lo que no lloró en la lápida horas atrás. Llorando por todos esos años donde su corazón se sintió vacío y oprimido. Llorando porque el joven frente a él era perfecto y eso le causaba una dualidad de sentires.

Dolor y alegría. Odio y amor pero sobre todo, realización porque al menos Kuroo fue feliz aunque no fuera a su lado.

—Vaya, nunca me ha gustado ver a la gente llorar—El azabache se rascó un poco la nuca antes de sacar un pañuelo de su traje y ofrecérselo al hombre de casi cincuenta años que lloraba recargado en sus brazos, los cuales su vez se apoyaban en sus piernas.

Tsukishima aceptó el pañuelo entre pequeños sollozos y manos temblando, admirando ese rojo oscuro que conocía a la perfección porque tenía exactamente una réplica exacta en su buro junto a la foto de Kuroo y él hacía varios ayeres.

Por fin tomó una gran bocanada de aire antes de limpiar su rostro y mocos para no verse tan patético frente al hijo del amor de su vida. Divertida y retorcida era esta cruel broma que el destino le jugaba pero no se quejaría, después de todo, ese par de adjetivos siempre le resultaron atractivos.

El tipo tras tantos años separados y una esposa tuvo la desfachatez de llamar a su hijo como siempre le dijo que llamarían a su hijo adoptivo. Que si no tenía escrúpulos ya no era pregunta y no había alguna duda (por si aún tuviera una en su corazón), el joven junto a él era la viva imagen de que no importa que uno piense que ya ha finalizado algo porque siempre hay algo nuevo por suceder.

Con un suave suspiro recordó esa loca época donde creían que nada los separaría, que un amor tan puro y fuerte como el suyo serviría contra las adversidades y que podían comenzar a planear su futuro juntos, después de todo, uno siempre se es alguna vez joven y estúpido, enamorado de la idea del amor sin tomar en cuenta que la vida siempre tiene un as bajo la manga.

Tsukishima sabía que la vida nunca era color de rosa, Akiteru fue su primer mentor en amargas experiencias pero confiar en alguien una vez en la vida no haría daño. Kuroo y él se amaban y ya no había esa estúpida distancia que por tres largos años fortaleció su amor así que sonaba lógico el creer que Kuroo sería su caballero de brillante armadura que le defendería del dragón.

Sí, hasta el ser humano más sapiente del planeta alguna vez tropieza por amor.

Por lástima, como plasmó en un libro algún tipo que necesitaba dinero en algún momento de su vida "La vida es sueño y los sueños, sueños son".

Además ¿No era eso lo que esperaba? Un tipo guapo que fuera igual a Kuroo para sacarlo de su mísera monotonía y amarga vida. De sus viejas maneras de ahogar sus penas en alcohol y brazos ajenos.

Pues bien, los deseos se hacían realidad y estaba seguro que el estúpido de Kuroo fue el genio que le concedió su petición nuevamente ¿Es que ni siendo un maldito espíritu puede dejarlo en paz?

—Tsk—Chasqueó la lengua el rubio una vez compuesto de su pasado episodio sentimental—Ni muerto puede dejar de molestarle la vida a uno—Su rostro reflejaba cansancio y hartazgo por el cliché pero por dentro estaba feliz y embelesado, como si fuera nuevamente ese estúpido adolescente emocionado por el hecho de que el capitán del Nekoma le hubiera hecho caso, y todo porque a pesar de los años y de sus distintos caminos, Kuroo técnicamente no faltó a su promesa.

—Bueno, él siempre fue así—Respondió con una suave risa el azabache a su lado.

Bien, una cosa es que hubiera aceptado por fin que Kuroo tuviera un hijo que parecía su copia y otra muy distinta el acostumbrarse a que no le doliese por el hecho de formar una familia con alguien más o por confundirlo con él.

—Pero descuide, no vine aquí para joderle la vida. No soy tan desalmado como ese hombre—Una cosa que a Tsukishima los años le habían dado era la experiencia al tratar con todo tipo de gente gracias a su trabajo. Sí, era un paleontólogo reconocido a nivel mundial y si quería investigar algo, debía darle clases a mocosos que no se sabían ni las eras cretácicas y a otros que no distinguirían un ácido de una base aunque les pagaran.

Los químicos generalmente eran muy cerrados aunque uno no debía dejarse engañar ya que había unos cuantos que gustaban de tratar de humillar a la gente con su orgullo desmedido, claramente en él no funcionaba ese cuento barato ya que, como bien dice un dicho "Entre gitanos no hay que leerse las manos" y Kei era un experto en su área de humillar gente como para que un imbécil cualquiera viniera a tirarlo de su pedestal.

Lo que más disfrutaba de ver a esas pequeñas bolas de ego envueltas en piel humana al destrozarlas era su rostro lleno de dolor y rabia porque su teatro había sido descubierto y tirado, poniendo un semblante tan acongojado que el solo hecho de recordarlo le daba un placer delicioso.

Por lástima, Natsuki tenía exactamente ese mismo rostro, el de un tipo que tiró su orgullo por la borda para sincerarse y afrontar el problema de frente, lo cual le hizo sentir una descarga de adrenalina en su espalda ya que, por lo visto, el tema a tratar sería algo más que hacerle bromas por su ex amante muerto.

—Pero para ello ¿Podríamos ir a mi departamento a hablar? No es algo que me gustaría tratar en público—Mierda, de seguro su rostro debía estar tan rojo como el pañuelo que apretaba su mano en ese instante.

Natsuki ofreciéndole su mano junto con ese serio semblante le rememoró a esos días donde Kuroo al salir del bar donde iban por unas copas de vez en vez le ofrecía su mano como un caballero a una dama para bajar del carruaje, mirándole con tanto amor que podía sentir el latido de su corazón resonar en su cuerpo aún sin tocarlo.

Kei embelesado por sus estúpidos recuerdos aceptó al instante su mano, sintiendo su cuerpo moverse gracias a la inercia de tantos años de costumbre. Estar hipnotizado era nada comparado a como estaba en ese instante gracias al hombre que le guiaba de la mano a su apartamento, tal como si las estaciones jamás hubieran pasado…Hasta podía jurar ver la sudadera roja que tanto le gustaba moverse con el viento de la noche que comenzaba a caer en ese bonito y fresco anochecer tokiota.

Ese anochecer como tantos otros de cuando era joven.

De tan idiotizado que estaba por esos ayeres, no se dio cuenta de la hora en que entró al apartamento del azabache. Honestamente creía que sería tan limpio como lo fue el de Kuroo cuando viajó por primera vez a su apartamento en la universidad pero se equivocó, no era un vertedero, lo cual agradece bastante, pero había ropa en las sillas, algo de comida rápida en el desayunador y un reguero de material escolar en la mesa sin olvidar a un gato negro que se paseaba elegantemente por el lugar, con la cola alzada y mirada orgullosa, comenzando a examinarle para ver si lo usaba de mordedera o rasguñador.

—Déjalo, Black. Es el antiguo dueño de tu abuelo—En ese instante Tsukishima comenzó a pensar que la idea de comprar un respirador para asma y tomar medicinas para el corazón no era mala idea, por lo visto, el gato pensaba lo mismo que él ya que su fina cola se erizó y dio un chillido parecido al del gato que tenían Kuroo y él en la universidad.

—Nim…—Susurró el rubio con cierto miedo de querer saber lo obvio.

—Sí, tuvo gatos y uno de esos gatos tuvo a este gato—Tsukishima casi ni escuchó a Natsuki por ir a ver el cuadro que colgaba de la pared donde estaban Tetsurou, Natsuki y un viejo gato negro posando para la foto—Papá no fue el único que hizo una vida cuando se separaron.

Bien, ese había sido un golpe muy bajo pero si creía que con eso había ganado terreno estaba demasiado equivocado.

—Eso lo debería decir yo, mocoso—Al voltear a ver hacia el azabache, Kei casi se cae de un paro cardiaco ya que el chico se había cambiado de su traje del funeral y se había puesto una camiseta negra con una sudadera de Nekoma y unos jeans algo rotos y gastados.

Mierda.

— ¿Gusta sentarse? Supongo que será una plática larga—El rubio chasqueó la lengua en lo que se encaminaba al sillón y se quitaba el saco, viendo de reojo como Natsuki ponía la tetera a calentar, daba algo de comida a Black, que por cierto de original no tenía nada el nombre porque el color del gato era negro, y servía en dos platillos un par de rebanadas de fresa.

Agradeció ante la cortesía expuesta por el menor y tomó su pastel para endulzarse un poco el paladar antes de tener una incómoda conversación con el hijo del amor de su vida.

—Antes de comenzar… ¿Está cómodo? ¿Gusta algo más? —Kei negó al instante ya que hasta el pastel sabía fresco a pesar de estar en el refrigerador a lo que él suponía, un par de días—Disculpe las molestias, generalmente hago el aseo el fin de semana pero al viejo se le ocurrió morir entre semana aunque él siempre hacía eso ¿Sabe? Tenía contemplado algo y ¡Bam! Lo cambiaba a último minuto, como si me obligara a salir de mi zona de confort—Oh, esa historia al rubio se le hacía brutalmente conocida ya que gracias a ese tipo y los de Fukurodani pudo hacer grandes cosas en el volleyball.

—Créeme. Te comprendo—El de ojo azul solamente soltó una risa ante el comentario del mayor, dejando que unos segundos después el silencio les inundara.

Kei estaba nervioso y no sabía cómo comenzar, todos los escenarios se le hacían horribles "Sí, mira, era el novio de tu padre en la juventud. Sí, era bisexual y follaba como el mismo Zeus o mejor. Era un bastardo con sonrisa arrogante pero asquerosamente cursi y ñoño. Y no, yo no lo volví gay o como quieras verlo, él ya era así desde antes de conocerlo, no, tampoco fue mi culpa que se volviera como se haya vuelto, es más, la primera vez que lo vi en treinta años fue hace unas horas para observar como por fin hacían uno de mis sueños realidad al bajar su ataúd a la tierra de donde nunca debió haber salido".

Pero contra todo pronóstico, la primera palabra que salió de los labios del menor fue un "¿Gusta?" seguido del ofrecimiento de un cigarrillo, vaya, al igual que su padre, le hacía tejerse internamente miles de telarañas para que al final fuera una estupidez lo que le debía decir. Rechazó cortésmente los cigarrillos, provocando una ligera risa en el azabache que prendía uno de esos pequeños contenedores de nicotina y cáncer mientras se lo llevaba a su boca.

—Lo siento pero los dejé hace años—Sí, aún recuerda como Yamaguchi casi lo asesina en el hospital porque se estaba ahogando y escupía sangre. Bien le dijo siempre el pecoso que dejara su mal hábito de fumar dos cajetillas diarias pero no le escuchó hasta que estaba en el hospital a un paso del efisema pulmonar.

—Sí, yo odiaba que a veces papá fumara cuando venían el tío Bokuto y el tío Akaashi porque el humo me mataba pero supongo que lo probé una vez y ahora calma mis nervios a veces—Con las menciones del par de Fukurodani, Kei puso rígido su cuerpo mientras un sonrojo comenzaba a invadirle, recordando todas esa veces donde terminó llorando ebrio en casa del par por su estupidez.

Otro incómodo y tenso silencio les inundó, seriamente Tsukishima pensaba en pararse e irse en ese instante diciendo que no se sentía bien o una junta de trabajo solicitaba su presencia pero el tono de celular del muchacho detuvo sus palabras.

—Bueno ¿Tío Akaashi? Sí, sí, está aquí—El de ojo azul miró a Kei con un aire juguetón antes de volver a contestar—No está ebrio, solo algo rojo pero sí, prometo no embria- ¿Me crees capaz? —Otra risa y una calada a su cigarrillo fueron las siguientes acciones de Natsuki—Bien, bien y solo es un cigarro, sabes que en estos casos no pue- claro, prometo tirarlos. Nos vemos.

Con que esa dichosa reunión fue autoría de Akaashi-san, ahora Kei se sentía timado por ese maldito que creyó jamás le traicionaría. Cuando lo viera le reclamaría de todo hasta que se quedara sin voz y aún sin voz, le seguiría diciendo de cosas hasta calmar la ira que comenzaba a formarse en su estómago.

—Lo siento, el tío Akaashi quería cerciorarse de que usted no estuviera ebrio ni muerto así que todo bien.

¿Ya había dicho cuánto odiaba los silencios incómodos que venían tras una calada al cigarrillo? ¿No? Perfecto, los odiaba ya que le ponían nervioso, se sentía como un criminal amarrado a la mesa segundos antes de que le aplicaran la inyección letal.

Dispuesto a acabar con la jodida incertidumbre que le provocaba un dolor estómago comparable solamente al golpe que un día recibió de Hinata cuando lo descubrió liándose con Kageyama en plena bodega, decidió mirar a Natsuki y hablar, después de todo, no podía pasarle nada peor que ese golpe que le dejó escupiendo unas gotas de sangre en el pecho de un atónito Kageyama, el cual lo dejó en las colchonetas mientras salía corriendo tras el enano.

—En realidad le hablé porque quería conocerlo—Y nuevamente se le adelantaron a sus planes, Tsukishima dejó de comer su casi inexistente pastel de fresa para prestarle la mayor atención posible al azabache que apagaba su cigarro en el cenicero de su mesilla—Le hablé porque quería conocer a la persona que más odié durante doce años de mi vida—Bien, quizá Tsukishima habló demasiado temprano.

Sí había algo que doliese más que aquel golpe que le dejó sin jugar alrededor de una semana.


	3. Las mil y una noches

Ya sé, tardé mucho haciéndolo y me disculpo pero agh, no me daba tiempo y cuando me daba, no me inspiraba hasta que ahorita ngh, llegó la inspiración y al fin lo terminé, espero les agrade tanto como a mí.

Respecto a las siguientes actualizaciones, aún tardarán porque ya inicio la escuela de nuevo pero por como veo la historia en este instante, creo que tardaré menos porque ya tengo básicamente casi todo el capítulo siguiente escrito aunque debo hacer que todo encaje porque tengo pensadas partes por aire y a veces al unirlas no lo hacen como quería así que eso es lo que me cuesta, sin embargo, trataré de hacerlo lo más pronto posible, sin más, gracias por su espera y lo lamento.

Siempre se agradecen, rw's, favs, follows, etc. y quiero agradecer especialmente a Niso Kei porque, si soy honesta, ya pensaba dejar morir este fic por la paz (como todo en mi vida, digo, en mis fics, sí.) pero ella hizo que me lo reconsiderara y lo siguiera así que te agradezco mucho.

Al final no me basé en la canción "Asterisk~" para hacer esta parte, bueno sí pero muy poco, para otra parte es donde esa canción entra, por el momento está bien así.

Por cierto, hay una referencia a un anime, a ver si la cachan. Igual a una famosa historia, después de todo, en Arabia sucede la magia.

* * *

Kei soltó aire por inercia, como si le hubieran golpeado el estómago y sacado hasta el cerebro con el simple impacto.

Perfecto, lo que necesitaba. Una charla con olor a cigarrillos y café sin ninguna cucharada de azúcar.

Ah, hasta en eso era igual a su padre ¿Debería agradecerlo o maldecirlo por esos detalles? Quién sabe.

Tsukishima miró hacia su taza con café humeante, sonriendo por el agridulce recuerdo que emergía de sus memorias en ese maldito instante. El recuerdo de su cálido cuerpo poniéndose de pie antes de darle la espalda y salir del café, dejándole a él con su mirada fija en su humeante taza de café amargo que diluía de a poco la sal de sus lágrimas derramadas en él, le mataba.

Una calada más al cigarro que tenía Natsuki entre sus labios provocó en el rubio la necesidad de fumar uno, después de todo, ese pequeño cáncer de papel no le mataría, ya que estaba muerto desde hace más de dos décadas tras su partida.

— ¿Sabes? Creo que te aceptaré ese cigarrillo—Acotó el rubio tratando de que su voz no flaqueara ante el nudo formado en su garganta que se le hacía imposible de contener sin nicotina.

El azabache le ofreció un cigarrillo al de lentes, quien lo agarró y dejó que el otro lo prendiera. Una fumada y listo, su nudo comenzaba a destensarse mientras sus manos luchaban por no temblar ante la incesante exigencia de su cuerpo por llorar.

Otra vez silencio.

Un amargo silencio como el humo que se tragaba calada tras calada.

Silencio roto por una pregunta.

— ¿No preguntará el porqué de mi odio?

Ante esa boba cuestión, Tsukishima solo atinó a reír y mirar al azabache con burla y diversión, como si hubiera visto a Yamaguchi poniéndose mal el traje antes de su boda con Yachi. En respuesta, Natsuki tragó saliva y se quedó expectante, similar a lo que haría un soldado en un campo minado, esperando por la siguiente explosión que llegaría en cualquier segundo.

—Estoy aquí porque tú querías hablar, no porque yo quisiera preguntarte.

Jaque mate.

Ahora fue el turno de Kuroo de reír ante lo dicho por su mayor.

En ese instante no podría culpar a su padre por enamorarse de tan interesante tipo.

—En realidad es como papá decía en sueños—Una ceja levantada con una mirada confundida fue el incentivo para que Natsuki soltara la lengua ante ese interesante dato—A veces, cuando el viejo dormía, también balbuceaba.

—Deja adivino, con su cara aplastada entre almohadas mientras las babeaba y decía estupideces—El azabache sonrió en lo que asentía y terminaba de darle otra fumada a su cigarrillo.

—Decía "Kei-chan, ven aquí" o se ponía a reír pero…—Natsuki pausó su relato para exhalar el humo que lentamente descendía a su garganta, tomando valor en esa acción para proseguir con su confesión—Había veces en que lloraba mientras gimoteaba un "Kei, no me dejes".

¿Se podía cambiar ese incómodo momento con el cabezazo de Hinata? Incluso podría cambiarlo por la vez que se encontró a Akiteru en la porra apoyando al equipo titular de Karasuno y no jugando ¡Es más! Estaba dispuesto a hacer una rifa entre los diez momentos más mierda de su vida y cambiar ese instante por el ganador del concurso pero no, por lástima, debía afrontar la realidad como el hombre de casi cincuenta años que era.

Estaba con la boca cerrada y el humo saliendo por sus fosas nasales, los ojos enrojecidos junto con el puto nudo en su garganta que comenzaba a ganar territorio mientras su corazón se aplastaba dolorosamente en su pecho.

No podía articular palabra sin sentir su corazón resquebrajarse por la amarga felicidad que esa verdad le daba. A pesar de todo, Tetsurou lo amaba y pensaba en él.

Aún después de todo, no lo odiaba.

—Yo no sabía quién era ese tal Kei pero me dolía ¿Sabe? —Kei sentía su ritmo cardiaco dispararse y sus pulmones bloqueados para que el oxígeno entrara, comenzando a jadear con la boca abierta para evitar llorar—Me dolía porque a pesar de que no sabía quién era ese o esa tal "Kei", sabía que no era mamá.

Natsuki cerró los ojos con melancolía ante esa cruda verdad, apagando el resto del cigarro en el cenicero antes de levantarse a la cocina para ir por una botella de whisky y un par de vasos de vidrio, los cuáles sirvió con hielo y llevó a la mesilla de su sala junto a la botella, encontrándose con la imagen del rubio mirando fijamente al cuadro de su padre junto al gato y él con una lágrima derramándose de su mejilla, cerrando los ojos inmediatamente en lo que el humo de su cigarrillo salía elegantemente de esos finos y rosados labios que brillaban con los rayos de luna que entraban por la ventana de su sala.

El de ojo azul quiso tirar los vasos y agarrar su celular para tomarle una foto a esa invaluable imagen que tenía ante sus ojos, ni siquiera el periodo azul de Picasso se compararía con la soledad y tristeza que reflejaba la imagen de Kei Tsukishima en ese instante, de hecho, creía que ni todas las imágenes tristes del mundo podrían compararse con el sentimiento que emitía ese cuadro; una mezcla de sentires en tonos melancólicos que se matizaban por la clara luz de luna.

En definitiva, no podía seguir odiando a ese hombre que en ese instante lucía tan frágil y necesitado de amor, de un abrazo, de calidez, de algo que alumbrara su vacío interno que le azotaba, de una señal de alto para su eterno deambular por la vida con su interior cerrado igual que una delicada matryoshka rusa que con el más ligero roce, se terminaría despedazando en mil añicos de hermosa porcelana.

Tras recuperarse del impacto, y quedarse como imbécil con la boca abierta un par de minutos observándolo, Natsuki decidió acercarse al rubio con las bebidas, sentándose a su lado con suavidad, temiendo romper el delicado equilibrio que Tsukishima intentaba mantener.

—Debió lucir patético ¿No crees? —Natsuki subió una ceja al escuchar al rubio que mantenía la mirada fija en el cuadro con una sonrisa burlona, la cual era extremadamente contradictoria a sus vidriosos ojos que advertían romper a llorar en cualquier instante, confundiéndolo por unos instantes por la clase de pregunta que le fue hecha ¿Quería respuesta? ¿Quería burlarse? ¿Qué quería? Un mundo de posibilidades surcaban por su cabeza sin parar, no sabiendo cómo responder satisfactoriamente ese hecho. En primer lugar ¿Era una pregunta o solo era una metáfora?

Ugh, no lo sabía y eso le desesperaba mucho. Tomó un trago de su bebida antes de decidir contestar lo que sea que haya sido que le dijo el rubio segundos atrás.

—No lo sé, honestamente jamás vi a mi padre como alguien patético—Contestó el azabache fingiendo seguridad de su respuesta aunque no sabía si a eso se refería el señor Tsukishima—Más bien lo veía como un maldito que le arrebató a mi madre sus mejores años egoístamente.

Tras la declaración, Natsuki espero alguna contestación de parte del mayor pero nada, ni siquiera humo salía de esos labios que admiraba desde hacía unos minutos. Siguió esperando su respuesta pero ésta fue una sonrisa ladina junto a un asentimiento ligero con su cabeza para darle la implícita indicación de que prosiguiera con su historia.

—Cuando era muy niño, como de unos cinco años recuerdo esa vez…Esa vez que comencé a odiarte, Tsukishima Kei o, para papá, "Kei-chan" —Ahora los papeles se invirtieron y la sonrisa retorcida y macabra lucía en el rostro de Natsuki mientras que una mueca amarga era dibujada en la cara del mencionado que pasaba el trago amargo con algo de whisky, tomando el vaso de un tajo para enfrentarse al fin a la agria verdad que trató de posponer durante años.

—Te escucho.

Y con ese rasposo par de palabras Natsuki prendió otro cigarrillo antes de comenzar al fin su relato de esa noche que aún le causa un par de pesadillas en las noches y le provoca despertarse sudando frío para maldecir a su estúpido padre por engendrarlo, pensando un par de veces que quizá Misato no estaba tan trastornada como creía, aunque en ese instante pensaba que Ritsuko le venía mejor como proyección.

—Pues bien, tendrá que ser en otra ocasión porque mañana tengo escuela.

¿Qué?

¡La puta mierda!

Kei soltó su vaso al escuchar esa jodida declaración, volteando a ver al chico con esa jodida sonrisita molesta idéntica a la de su padre y esa mirada. Era "la" maldita mirada de superioridad y burla que se cargaba Tetsurou solo que en azul.

Estaba tan malditamente molesto que gruñó, bufó y plañó en sus adentros, queriendo pensar que cometer asesinato a su edad ya no sería nada, pasar sus últimos años en una prisión que en su jodido trabajo daba igual, los dos eran jaulas, solo cambiarían sus compañeros y dimensiones.

Quiso levantarse y golpearlo, o al menos, tomarlo de la estúpida playera y sacudirlo en el aire un par de minutos hasta que escupiera la verdad pero sabía que los de su calaña solo reirían por verlo sucumbir ante sus salvajes instintos de matar al bastardo que lo ha dejado con un nudo en el estómago desde el bar y ahora, sin más, lo dejaba en ascuas pero no, no le daría al bastardo el beneficio de regocijarse con su primitivo actuar; a la última persona que le permitió verlo así le dejó hace veinticinco años con el corazón destrozado y ahora estaba en una tumba.

Si quería jugar, lo haría.

— ¿Desde cuándo comenzamos a jugar a "Las mil y una noches", Scherezada? —Con una suave sonrisa de exasperación, Tsukishima se levantó del sillón para abandonar el lugar, acomodando su saco a su paso rumbo a la salida donde Natsuki ya le esperaba con diversión pintada por todo su maldito rostro, cortesía de los genes "Kuroo".

— ¿Oya? —Contestó el azabache con una risita divertida mientras abría la puerta y se acercaba al rubio—Pues, puedo bailarle la danza de los nueve velos, todos mis amantes quedan complacidos al verme hacerlo—Y sin más, con todo el descaro del mundo, el menor se fue acercando cada vez más al cuerpo de Tsukishima, contorneando las caderas al caminar hasta estar frente a frente con el rubio, pasando sus brazos por sus finas facciones para reposarlos en sus hombros mientras sacudía sus caderas de lado a lado y se restregaba de vez en cuando contra la cadera del rubio, todo eso sin abandonar la juguetona sonrisa de su rostro.

—Igual de molesto que tu maldito padre—Al decirlo, Tsukishima volteó los ojos antes de apartarlo con un empujón bien dado con su mano para que le dejara salir de una maldita vez de ese lugar porque, si era honesto, ese baile provocó algo que creía no sentir desde que Kuroo se fue y eso le molestaba.

—Por cierto, ya tengo su número de celular guardado. Le hablaré cuando esté disponible para seguir con la historia, mi sultán—Natsuki guiñó un ojo con coquetería antes de voltearse y mover aún sus caderas al estilo árabe para agacharse y agarrar a su gato, dejando que Tsukishima se deleitara con su bien trabajado trasero un par de segundos antes de escuchar cómo su puerta era azotada; haciéndole reír con diversión.

En serio era patético.


	4. Ain't no mountain high enough

¡Al fin actualización! Disculpen la demora pero he tenido problemas en todo ámbito y puaj ¿Qué les digo? Igual mi computadora hizo k-boom! y borró todos mis archivos por lo que esto lo tuve que reiniciar pero por fin llego con la continuación ¡Espero les gusté! Trataré de actualizar todo lo que pueda estas semanas porque tengo clase y agh.

Como siempre, muchas gracias por leer.

Si tienen duda, lo que está en itálica es un recuerdo.

* * *

Claro que se fue.

Se fue directo a una casa que conocía a la perfección. Le dio la dirección al taxista y simplemente esperó llegar, mirando con nostalgia la nocturna ciudad que le recordaba a aquellos viejos ayeres de promesas, alcohol y cigarros.

Tras pagar su taxi, finalmente pudo llegar a aquella puerta verde que llegó a acogerlo tantas veces como eran necesarias para que no acabara sin órganos o con sida en algún hotel de mala muerte. Tocó la puerta y sacó un cigarrillo, aquel que llevaba para ocasiones difíciles, pues bien, esa ocasión lo ameritaba.

Un segundo toque y finalmente escuchó pasos aproximarse a la entrada.

— ¡Tsukki! —Escuchó del hombre que abría la puerta y se le aventaba a abrazarlo, apretujándolo vigorosamente como cuando eran preparatorianos—Dios mío, me tenías muy preocupado—Dijo aquel hombre de cabello blanco con mechones grises y dorados ojos que seguían tan vivos como cuando eran adolescentes tontos jugando volleyball.

En efecto, había llegado a la casa de los Bokuto. Hogar de sus más grandes penas y lamentos, su casa cuando se derrumbó por cortar con Kuroo y ser despedido. Keiji y Koutarou Bokuto comenzaron a vivir ahí tras casarse en América, adoptaron a un par de gatos y dos búhos además de un cuervo bebé que encontraron con el ala rota en la azotea, actualmente seguían viviendo con ellos aquellas mascotas.

Cuando Bokuto decidió separarse de aquel contacto, miró con preocupación al rubio, el cual lo sentía como su propio hijo a falta de uno sanguíneo; a pesar de su brecha tan corta de edad, Koutarou y Keiji a veces se comportaban como sus padres, de vez en vez era molesto pero en los malos ratos agradecía internamente el tenerlos a su lado.

— ¿Me dejarás pasar o me quedaré aquí a chuparme el frío? —Preguntó el rubio para ver si de esa manera el hombre de más de cincuenta años frente a él se dignaba a apartarse de la puerta.

Al parecer, su plan funcionó porque el hombre de dorados ojos y arrugas a penas visibles se apartó de inmediato, dejando pasar a Tsukishima cuando éste decidió apagar su cigarro y entrar.

— ¿A dónde fuiste, Kei? Al terminar el entierro te busqué pero te desapareciste y luego Keiji me dijo que estabas bien pero…—El hombre decidió parar con aquello, apretó su puño un poco antes de proseguir—Pero estaba muy preocupado por ti ¿Sabes? Pensé que-

—Que podría haberme ido con el primer chico lindo que viera o que me había suicidado—Cortó el rubio mientras se acomodaba sus lentes, mirando a los ojos al hombre que asentía con cautela. En su juventud, Bokuto tuvo que ir a sacarlo de varios bares donde se encontraba ahogado de borracho, de hoteles que no sabía dónde quedaban e incluso de callejones con la cara ensangrentada y los lentes rotos por sus malas decisiones, sin contar las veces que tuvo que vivir con ellos por algunos atentados de suicidio que había cometido.

Gracias a su sucio historial, Bokuto ahora era una madre sobreprotectora con él aunque él casi rondaba los cincuenta años pero no lo culpaba, incluso él se preocuparía tanto por alguien con su pasado así que no le molestaba que llegara a aquellas conclusiones.

—Ya no tengo veinte años, Kou—Fue lo que dijo el rubio con una sonrisa nostálgica al hombre que asentía y limpiaba las lágrimas de su rostro con orgullo de que su pequeña cría de cuervo al fin era todo un ave adulta surcando por sí misma los cielos.

—Bueno, bueno, es obvio que no tienes veinte años, ya tienes algunas canas—Contestó Koutarou con una sonrisa radiante tas limpiar todas las lágrimas de su rostro—Apuesto a que te salen canas solo para parecerte a tu admirado Bokuto-san y no te culpo.

Kei comenzó a reírse ante aquellas conclusiones, aligerando aquel ambiente ya que Bokuto le siguió con las risas hasta que finalmente se desvanecieron.

—Pero ya ¿Viniste a quedarte? Hoy Keiji y yo veremos una película de dinosaurios así que podemos traer los futones a la sala para tener una noche de películas como antes.

Tsukishima negó al instante, mirando como el de cabellos blancos y grises iba a la cocina para servirle algo de té. A pesar de su edad, Koutarou seguía viéndose como todo un jovenzuelo gracias a que se dedicó a jugar volleyball profesionalmente, incluso fue de la selección japonés. Ahora que estaba retirado, era profesor de gimnasia y entrenador de Fukurodani junto a Konoha así que seguía manteniéndose activo.

Ojalá él fuera así.

—No, no. En realidad vine a ver a Keiji y luego irme, mañana tengo trabajo porque hoy falté.

Cuando Koutarou salió de la cocina con la bandeja de agua y el vaso, la expresión de su rostro se tornó triste, ya no pasaba mucho tiempo con ellos por su ascenso que no le dejaba mucho tiempo libre pero cada que podía, pasaba a visitarlos al menos para ir a comer y ponerse al día de su vida además casi a diario se hablaban.

—La próxima semana tengo libre, podemos hacer maratón de películas desde el viernes y me quedo hasta el domingo—Al instante, Koutarou sonrió emocionado y asintió, dejando la bandeja en la mesita de noche para ir por Keiji, el cual estaba en la habitación cambiándose de ropa, su traje por su cómoda pijama, listo para echarse a ver un maratón de películas junto a su esposo.

Grande fue su sorpresa al escuchar a su esposo decirle que bajara porque Kei había llegado. Asintió mientras dejaba en la ropa sucia y su traje y bajó a la sala donde veía a Kei tomando un vaso de agua mientras miraba perdidamente la pared.

Kei, por su parte, sabía que Koutarou no sabía nada acerca del maquiavélico plan de su marido, no. Koutarou no tenía ni idea de que Keiji hizo que Natsuki y él se vieran de una manera tan maquiavélica que no lo habría deducido si Keiji no hubiera llamado a Natsuki.

Al llegar finalmente a la sala, Kei se puso de pie para encontrarse con el azabache que entraba a la sala y le miraba con cierto nerviosismo.

—Keiji-san.

—Kei—Respondió el de ojo verde antes de sentir un puñetazo en su mejilla.

Bokuto al instante fue corriendo para ver al azabache, comenzando a gritarle al rubio, exigiendo una explicación para su actuar.

— ¿Por qué no mejor tú se lo dices, Keiji? —Animó Tsukishima mientras se sobaba los nudillos.

El de cabello negro apartó a su esposo de él y suspiró, sabía que aquel golpe lo tenía bien merecido así que no se exaltó.

—Ayudé a Natsuki para que viera a Kei después del funeral—Keiji se sobó un poco la mejilla al terminar de decir eso, mirando a Koutarou, el cual comenzaba a alejarse de él e ir hacia el rubio con una cara de total shock.

— ¿Por qué, Akaashi? —Preguntó Bokuto, sintiéndose traicionado por escuchar aquellas palabras. Es cierto que Natsuki era casi como un sobrino para él dado la amistad que tenían con Kuroo pero Kei era alguien aún más importante en su vida, tanto trabajo les había costado que el rubio volviera a retomar su vida como para que ahora el de ojo verde se sintiera algún programa barato de televisión y reencontrara a Kei con Natsuki.

Keiji sabía que cuando Koutarou lo llamaba por su antiguo apellido, las cosas estaban mal. No se quería justificar pero creyó que sería mejor que se conocieran para que ambos pudieran al fin cerrar con ese ciclo en sus vidas, Kei superando a Tetsurou mientras que Natsuki al fin dejaba de guardar rencor por su padre pero, al parecer, no salió tan bien su plan.

—Quería que ambos lo superaran—Confesó con calma, mirando al rubio a los ojos, el cual se notaba totalmente alterado solo por la expresión que ponía en su rostro, sin embargo, por su madurez supo tranquilizarse, a diferencia de Bokuto que, tras disculparse con Tsukishima, subió a su habitación y se encerró en ella.

Sería una larga noche tratando de sacarlo de ahí.

— ¿Valió al menos la pena? —Preguntó el de ojos verdes a Tsukishima, quien volvía a colocarse su gabardina y sacaba otro cigarrillo de su bolsillo, listo para ir directo a la salida.

—No lo sé, Scherezada se dignará a contarme algo hasta mañana—Kei hizo un amago de movimiento con su mano antes de salir y cerrar la puerta suavemente, como si quien hubiera entrado fuera un fantasma que solo perturbó la paz de aquel hogar.

Keiji sonrió al ver aquello, probablemente dormir en la habitación de huéspedes valdría la pena.

Ahora, terminada su tarea, Kei se encaminó a pie a su hogar, recordando al caminar todos esos anocheceres de cuando era joven y deambulaba esos mismos lares con una sonrisa ilusionada en su rostro de la mano de un hombre que ya no existe, al igual que aquellas incumplidas promesas de amor.

Solo bastaba cerrar los ojos para recordar aquel cálido tacto que amedrentaba el frío de la terrible noche. Sus palabras, sus labios…Todo eso que hacían de Kuroo Tetsurou el amor de su vida pero ahora ya estaba viejo como para pensar en aquello.

Una triste sonrisa se instaló en sus labios mientras un par de lágrimas luchaban por salir gracias a los recuerdos de aquel amor que no pudo ser.

 _—Descuida, Kei. Lograremos cruzar aquella montaña—El azabache sonreía mientras apretaba un poco la mano de su amado, el cual le miraba aún inseguro por aquellas palabras._

 _—Tetsurou, no es cualquier cosa. Te irás dos años para tu posgrado y-_

 _—Y no importa, después de todo, la distancia es amiga nuestra—La sonrisa confiada que mostraba el azabache le contagió seguridad al rubio, quien se sonrojó al sentir sus manos ser besadas dulcemente por el hombre con quien caminaba de la mano—Además, no hay montaña tan alta ni valle tan bajo o río lo suficientemente ancho que me impida llegar hasta así, bebé._

 _El rubio rio al escuchar aquellas palabras, dándole un corto beso en los labios al azabache, mirándolo a los ojos con ilusión, convencido de sus palabras._

 _—Vaya, suenas tan patético diciendo frases de canciones—Ahora quien reía era Kuroo, soltando a su novio para abrazarlo y darle cortos besos mientras terminaba de canturrear la canción._

 _Tenía el apoyo de sus amigos para irse a su doctorado y el apoyo de su novio ¿Qué más podía pedir? La vida era bella, idílica y le sonreía._

 _Todo era por fin perfecto._

De: Nat-chan :3

Cuando usted no se dio cuenta, guardé mi número en su celular.

Mañana después de las siete estoy disponible, mi sultán.

Por cierto ¡No sabía que fuera tan bueno dando golpes! El tío Keiji tiene la mejilla hinchada, mejor no lo hago enojar D: ¿Oh sí? ;9

Hasta mañana y sueñe conmigo :3


	5. Let's take it easyEasy now,watch it g

¡Hey! Ya llego yo de nuevo con otro nuevo capi,lamento la espera pero entré a la escuela otra vez y eso entre otros fanfics y depresión ha hecho que hasta ahorita lo actualice pero descuiden,alrededor de cada dos semanas trataré de actualizar.

Si más por el momento,les dejo el capi y espero les guste tanto como a mí me gustó.

* * *

Otro día, otra moneda.

¿Por qué debía levantarse? Alguien que le recordara por favor. Ya no era un muchachillo que se levantaba a pesar de la resaca que le mataba y, ahora, debía enlistar cosas para saber si valía la pena despertar o mejor seguía dormido, esperando por la muerte, después de todo, ya solo le faltaba poco para por fin alcanzarla tras tanto buscarla cuando era joven.

Al final de cuentas despertó, el sultán jamás le falló a Scherezada y él no lo haría así que se estiró y finalmente se levantó de aquella cama donde ha dormido solo desde hacía tanto que ya había perdido la bendita cuenta. Realizó su sosa rutina diaria de bañarse, desayunar fruta con avena para tener una buena digestión mientras leía el periódico, pensar en si se pegaba un tiro, tomar una copa de whisky e ir a su trabajo rogando por estar en su cama de vuelta.

Su llegada al trabajo fue tan aburrida como de costumbre, se molestó con algunos becarios, dio una conferencia acerca de algunas eras geológicas, algunos hallazgos encontrados en Japón y finalmente miró su celular para ver la hora.

Siete y media.

Tenía que ir rápido ¿Qué tal si se iba a la cama a las nueve como niño bueno? No podía arriesgarse a ello.

Nuevamente se encaminó directo a su auto con café en mano, listo para ir por un nuevo pedazo de historia, según él, se lo estaba tomando lento, pero según cualquier persona que lo conociera, estaba jodidamente ansioso por encontrarse con ese joven de ojos azules y sonrisa enigmática.

"No, Kei, te estás precipitando" Escuchó decir de su mente pero, era ese uno de esos raros momentos donde callaba su cerebro e iba por lo que su corazón decía.

Después de todo, solo le quedaban unos años antes de que la tierra se lo tragara y jamás fue de hacer algo alocado ¿Por qué no ahora? Nunca era demasiado tarde. Siempre se podía iniciar y ahora él comenzaría a escuchar ese beat enigmático que lo llevaba directo a casa del muchacho de negros cabellos.

Estacionó su auto y le mandó un mensaje a Akaashi diciéndole que había llegado con su princesa, le avisaba como siempre le ponía al tanto de su rutina para no preocuparlo. Estaba molesto con él aún pero no hizo ningún error lo bastante grave como para no perdonarlo después de unos días.

Tocó la puerta de aquel apartamento un par de veces hasta que el chico le abrió con un pantalón negro roto que no dejaba nada a la imaginación por lo pegado que estaba a su piel, una playera roja igual de pegada que sus pantalones y su sudadera de Nekoma.

— ¿Qué no sabes que te puedes rozar con ropa tan pegada? —Preguntó Kei tras devorarlo con la mirada un par de segundos.

—Oh, vamos. Habla como un abuelo, Kei-chan.

—Es porque soy un abuelo, mocoso—Le dio un leve golpe en la frente antes de pasar al recibir la invitación implícita que Natsuki hizo con el movimiento de sus manos para que entrara a su vivienda.

El gato negro le volvió a mirar, solo que a diferencia de la otra vez, no tenía ese aire de orgullo y superioridad con él, su mirada era curiosa y defensiva, como si esperara que le quitara su arenero en cualquier instante.

El rubio lo ignoró y fue directamente a la sala a sentarse, se podía ver la mesilla de noche llena de papeles, libros revueltos y su laptop abierta.

—Disculpe, terminaba mi tarea—Dijo Natsuki mientras comenzaba a acomodar sus papeles y guardaba su computadora. No era por ser metiche pero Kei pudo leer varias investigaciones de personajes.

— ¿Qué estudias? —Preguntó el rubio como no queriendo la cosa, viendo hacia donde estaba el gato bostezando y limpiando su pelaje, fingiendo que era lo más interesante del mundo.

—Oya, oya, a Kei-chan le interesa a qué me dedico—El rubio simplemente gruñó ante aquella connotación porque no le interesaba pero era un buen tema de plática para que no se viera que solo iba por la historia—Historia pero me quiero especializar en eras cretácicas y dinosaurios.

Al escuchar aquello, el mayor dio un respingo y miró al azabache como si le hubiera salido un tercer ojo, haciendo que éste riera mientras guardaba su carpeta y cuadernos en su mochila.

— ¿Qué? ¿Me veo muy de artes o por qué la cara?

Kei simplemente lanzó un suspiro antes de limpiar sus lentes y quitarse la gabardina.

—No, es solo que es raro porque yo soy paleontólogo, me especializo en dinosaurios y he tomado algunos diplomados de historia. De hecho, tengo un posgrado en antropología y otro en historia—No era de presumir sus logros en lo absoluto pero en ese momento sintió la innata necesidad de revelarle gran parte de su currículum, después de Kuroo no todo fue alcohol, hombres y depresión, también tuvo un enfoque positivo…Bueno, uno menos dañino, el cual fue hacer estudios para enfocarse en ellos al grado de que ni siquiera se contactaba con Keiji o Koutarou de tan ensimismado que estaba, igualmente lo ayudaron a salir de ese oscuro hoyo junto a Yamaguchi pero al menos fue más sano que quedarse casi sin hígado bebiendo.

— ¡Wow! No sabía que a usted le gustaría eso—Respondió con una sincera sonrisa sorprendida el chico de ojos azules antes de llegar con el té caliente y galletas de la cocina para sentarse junto al rubio para abrazar un cojín.

Se veía realmente adorable. Kei nunca creyó que volvería a sentir su duro corazón latir por alguien pero ahí estaba, como un estúpido muchachito con el corazón palpitando duramente contra su pecho al grado de no saber si sufría un infarto o simplemente era una reacción natural de su cuerpo al ver la pose de aquel chico, incluso juraba que emanaba florecitas a sus lados.

Debería de dejar los mangas shoujo que Hitoka le recomendaba cada que se veía con Tadashi en su casa.

—Por cierto, dígame que no es diabético o algo porque estas galletas de fresa son lo mejor de la vida y tienen azúcar.

— ¿De fresa? —Preguntó mientras miraba aquellas galletas llamarle para comerlas. Eran sus favoritas.

— ¡Sí! —Exclamó Natsuki emocionado mientras comía la segunda galleta—La fresa es mi sabor favorito de todos y estas galletas tienen-

—Tienen un sabor muy natural, casi parecido al de una fresa real—Terminó la frase el rubio por el azabache, dándole por fin una mordida a esos pedacitos de cielo color rosa.

—… ¿Cómo lo sabe?

—También me encanta la fresa pero mi postre favorito es-

—El shortcake de fresa—Susurró en shock el de ojos azules. En ese instante Tsukishima abrió sus ojos como platos y miró hacia el azabache que daba pequeñas mordidas a su galleta, como con miedo de seguir comiéndola—El shortcake de fresa también es mi postre favorito.

Un pequeño silencio se suscitó entre ellos, ni siquiera sabían si era incómodo o no pero ahí estaban, totalmente callados. Incluso el gato se quedó quieto para observarlos, tampoco sabía lo que sucedía pero sabía que no era prudente armar un escándalo así que con elegantes y suaves pasos fue a sentarse en el regazo de su dueño mientras el rubio miraba su galleta como si fuera lo mejor del planeta.

Se quedaron así unos cinco minutos hasta que Black se aburrió de ellos y fue mejor a su cama, dejando al par de hombres sin palabra alguna, como si con el gato se hubieran ido todas las posibles palabras que pudieran salir de ambos.

Sus miradas chocaron nuevamente, dorado contra azul y, en vez de salir palabras, los labios de ambos se encontraron, como si fueran atraídos magnéticamente. Polos opuestos se atraían a final de cuentas ¿No? Kei era la luna que brillaba de noche mientras que Natsuki era ese indomable mar de verano que con cada ola trataba de alcanzar aquella enigmática luna, alzando cada vez más su marea para cumplir aquel capricho.

¿Por qué se besaban? Ninguno tenía ni la más remota idea pero ahí estaban, con Natsuki comenzando a sentarse a horcajadas en las piernas del rubio, el cual le abrazaba de la cadera y la acariciaba lentamente con sus pulgares, demandando cada vez más en aquel beso. Eso era lo que esperaba ¿No? Que un hombre guapo y joven lo sacara de su miseria, pues ahí lo tenía.

En ese instante se sentía nuevamente un adolescente, como si los años jamás hubieran pasado por él. Como cuando era joven y la vorágine de sentimientos lo golpeaba violentamente, las hormonas corriendo a todo lo que dan y el cerebro apagándose para dejar al corazón mandar, o bueno, a las sustancias neuronales actuar.

Se sentía como si manejara un auto a máxima velocidad en una carretera vacía, tan rápido conducía que dejaba llamas a su paso, con un huracán detrás persiguiéndoles. Un huracán que comenzó a girar cuando era joven.

Sus manos comenzaron a bajar hacia aquel redondo trasero que solamente ayer vio por primera vez, redondo y firme. Por su parte, los brazos de Natsuki se enredaron en su cuello mientras sus manos jugaban entre sus cortos rizos aún dorados, comenzando a meter su lengua en su boca, lamiendo sus labios hasta no dejar ni un pedazo sin aquella delirante sensación.

—Natsuki…—Susurró el rubio entre jadeos, acariciando suavemente aquel firme trasero que lo invitaba a ser golpeado solamente para saber el sonido que emitiría aquel golpe.

—Kei—Respondió el azabache en voz baja, comenzando a descender sus manos por el pecho del rubio con una sonrisa socarrona, moviendo sus caderas hacia la mano del mayor para que disfrutara más de aquel contacto—Hazlo, sé que lo deseas.

Y como si le hubieran dado una orden, Kei le dio una palmada a aquel suave pero firme trasero, jadeando por la sensación que aún escocía su palma pero, sobre todo, al escuchar el pequeño gemido que Natsuki dejó salir entre sus labios.

—Oye ¿Sabes que Scherezada le contaba historias al sultán, no? —Preguntó Kei con la respiración agitada sin separarse ni un milímetro de esos carnosos labios que lo invitaban a besarlo nuevamente.

—Y tú sabes que hay una versión porno de "Las mil y una noches" ¿No? —Con aquello, Kei no pudo argumentar nada, solamente volvió a callarse con otro delicioso beso que comenzó a mover su sangre por todo su cuerpo, dirigiéndola primordialmente a cierta zona que a veces necesitaba de viagra para despertar pero que en ese instante se levantaba con orgullo y vitalidad.

Cuando el azabache sintió el bulto que comenzaba a formarse entre los pantalones del rubio, soltó una angelical risa –a diferencia de su padre- y comenzó a frotar su trasero contra su pelvis, comenzando de tal manera un episodio de besos y roces más íntimos.

Kei se sentía agobiado y con el juicio nublado ¿Por qué carajo hacía eso? Seguro Freud estaría revolcándose de risa debido a su ataque de hormonas, las cuales deberían estar ya sin funcionar por la edad pero no, las muy malditas atentaban contra él ¿Acaso era divertido jugar con su sentir? Al parecer sí porque en ese instante se encontraba acariciando ese bien formado trasero, al cual le dio otro golpe y apretó para comprobar si era tan firme como se veía, en efecto, era muy firme.

Mientras tanto, el azabache gimoteaba y jadeaba en sus labios, moviendo sus caderas de forma lenta acariciando aquellos dorados caireles asemejados a los de un ángel, su ángel de la perdición. Sabía que debía seguir odiándolo por romper a su familia, por hacer llorar a su madre tantas noches y a su padre otras más, porque su madre murió indirectamente por su culpa pero…Decían que el agua del diablo no era tan dulce, no debía beberla ahora, sin embargo, si así sabían los dulces labios de aquel ángel de la perdición, gustoso se hundiría en aquellas dulces aguas con toques de culpa.

¿Qué tanto era tantito?

Su toqueteo siguió un rato con Kei besándolo fieramente mientras Natsuki se retorcía entre sus brazos, provocándolo más y más con cada punto que tocaba en el cuerpo del rubio, con cada placentero gemido que emitía de esos suaves labios sabor fresa y de aquellos roces de su delicioso trasero contra su erección.

Hubieran seguido el resto de la noche de no ser por el celular que comenzó a sonar como desquiciado, interrumpiendo aquel íntimo momento que no debió suceder ¿Quién era? ¿Qué quería? Ambos se separaron al instante y buscaron sus celulares, siendo el de Natsuki quien había roto el momento.

—Bueno, bueno—Gruñó el azabache mientras se quitaba de las piernas del rubio y se acomodaba el pantalón, dejando que el sonrojado rubio acomodara su camisa y peinara un poco su cabello ya que su erección al instante se desvaneció, dejándole solamente sin aliento como recuerdo de su apasionado encuentro momentos atrás.

El joven de ojo azul casi avienta el celular al escuchar que era su tío Akaashi quien hablaba para preguntarle sobre la hora en que lo levantaría y si Kei se encontraba bien.

—Pues si no hubieras llamado ahora estaría más que bien—Respondió con una sonrisa traviesa el azabache, dejando de mil colores el rostro del hombre rubio que trataba de limpiar sus empañados lentes torpemente—Ya, juro no hacerle nada que no quiera—Estuvo a nada de tener relaciones con un hombre mayor que él por dos décadas, no es como si el rubio no pudiera ponerle un límite a alguien que estaba en pañales cuando él iba a su doctorado, en serio que Keiji se preocupaba demasiado por aquel hombre y le molestaba en cierta manera.

Tras colgar, aventó su celular y se sentó junto al señor Tsukishima quien gruñó y fingió toser mientras arreglaba su corbata. Ahora entendía por qué su padre era adicto a un hombre como él, de hecho, ahora se ponía a pensar por qué fue tan estúpido como para dejarlo ir, si fuera por él, no lo soltaría en ningún minuto…Ah, era una basura, seguro si su yo de diez años le viera, le patearía la entrepierna antes de insultarlo.

Besando a quien odió más de la mitad de su vida.

Lo bueno es que se había dicho que lo tomaría lento para hacerlo fácil, pues hace unos instantes pudo ver como fácilmente su esfuerzo se fue a la mierda en solo un par de besos. En serio que por los genes Kuroo el ser estúpido era una característica dominante.

— ¿Aún quiere oír algo de la historia? —Preguntó en un pequeño susurro el azabache, pasando una mano por sus cabellos sin dejar de ver la interesante pared pintada de amarillo claro; irónico, con la luz de la luna se parecía un poco a los cabellos canosos de aquel hombre rubio que revolucionó su ser.

—No es hora de que un hombre esté en tus aposentos además, el sultán mañana tiene que ir a trabajar—Ahora era turno del rubio de dejarlo esperando.

Con una sonrisa altiva, el hombre de lentes se colocó su gabardina mientras se levantaba de aquel sillón, yendo directamente hacia la puerta ya que conocía muy bien el camino de salida.

—Buenas noches, princesa—Dijo con su sonrisa altiva y su mirada de superioridad, guiñándole un ojo antes de salir del departamento, dejando a Kuroo Natsuki en shock, provocando que comenzara a carcajearse segundos después mientras apretaba aquel cojín entre sus brazos.

Kei, por su parte, siguió recto hasta que llegó a su auto donde recargó su cara directo en el volante, suspirando por lo estúpido que fue al dejarse llevar. Él no era su Kuroo, nunca lo sería entonces ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ese sentimiento era tan parecido al que sintió cuando estaba con él? Ese hombre aún muerto era su maldición.

Su dulce maldición.


End file.
